


The Whiskey Tango

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slightly Drunk Corvo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Tired and exhuasted from everyday work, Corvo decideds to take a small break and open up some whiskey. Only to drink himself to sleep, and wake up to The Outsider in his office.I wonder what the strange God has in store for him...





	The Whiskey Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Helllllo!!! First time posting for the Dishonored fandom, but I'm a longtime Hannibal fanfic writer. Never thought I'd be writing anything other than those two murder boys, but I fell in love with Corvo x The Outsider, so I decided to give these two a shot!!

“Drunk again, dear Crovo? I'm beginning to think you're starting to become an alcoholic.”

Startled awake, Corco sits up straight in the chair he had been so tiredly resting in, wiping away what little drool had started slipping down his chin. Eyes looking up to stare at those black voidless eyes of The Outsider’s own eyes, the God giving him a smirk as he stood next to Corvo. Leaning against the desk, while his hands held the bottle of whiskey Corvo had found too irresistible to put down, his thumb tracing over the tip of it, before pulling off to sniff at the taste. His face contorting into that of disgust, before he settles the bottle back down on the desk, eyes still watching Corvo's face. The Royal Protector takes a minute to take in his bearings, eyes roaming over the room, before snapping back up to The Outsider’s eyes. His vision still a little bleary from just having been awoken from what he could have called a power nap, or just resting his eyes.

“Well, Corvo?”

“Umm…”

Chuckling, The Outsider reaches his hands out, cupping Corvo’s tired face in his hand. The man shivering under the touch of those cold hands, black eyes watching as he stares back into him, thumbs caressing his face before tracing over his facial features. He's pretty sure that The Outsider has already memorized each and every scar on his body, traced over them twice, and placed kisses all over his skin. Held his head to his chest, and hummed Corvo to sleep, keeping the nightmares at bay as his cold fingers ran through his hair. Corvo was never sure if sleep eluded him, or he was eluding sleep, either way he could never find himself comfortably falling into a peaceful rest. 

Unless however, The Outsider was there to lay with him, the feeling of skin against skin lulling him into a daze. 

“Your eye's weep at how tired you are, perhaps you should take a break, and sleep.” The Outsider hums, his thumb tracing over Corvo’s bottom lip, before his hands drop down to grab his hands.

“I can't, I have a lot of-”

“You've used that excuse far enough, dear Corvo, it's starting to wear down by now. Come, let me help you feel better.” The Outsider says, his voice coming out calm yet not without a little vice in it.

“Ok, well, I'm not tired yet, maybe we could...um..do something other than sleep just yet. I haven't seen you in awhile.”

The Outsider chuckles, pulling Corvo close so that he's standing in front of him, “I have visited you at least once a day, but usually, when I do, you're asleep. Or busy with Emily.”

Sighing, Corvo leant down, nosing against The Outsider’s dark hair, feeling the silky softness of it against his coarse beard. The Outsider’s hands come up to wrap around Corvo’s neck, burying his nose under his neck, cool breath frosting over warm skin. Both of them holding each other, swaying to the beat of their hearts-it came as a surprise to Corvo when he heard the faintest sound of a heartbeat inside of The Outsider’s chest, barely alive and yet still there-nuzzling against one another, as they stood in silence.

“How about a dance? Though we do not have any music to listen to, it will still pass the time.” The Outsider smiled, taking Corvo’s hand in his own.

“I haven't danced since the last ball here.”

“Mmmh, yes, I had almost forgotten that Emily had wanted to have a dance, for the plague survivors.”

Corvo’s face contorts into that of regret, wincing at a phantom pain in his chest, before coming back to present as The Outsider brings a hand up to cup his cheek. His thumb running over a scar on the bridge of his nose, before coming down to trace over his lips, standing up on his toes so he can press a soft kiss to those lips. Lost in the buzz of alcohol, and The Outsider’s lips, Corvo leans into the soft touch feeling the heat boil down in his stomach. Flaring and burning his insides as the flames lick up his skin, bringing him to move closer to into The Outsider’s hold. Pulling back, The Outsider gives Corvo a quick smile, before taking the first step in the dance.

“Now, now, dearest Corvo, no need to bring up such horrific memories. Let us remember the now, and let the moment move with us, instead of past us.”

Chuckling to himself, Corvo isn't sure whether he feels lighter because if the alcohol still in his system, or because of The Outsider’s words. “You and your cryptic bullshit.” he sighs, letting The Outsider lead them through the dance.

Following step after step, twist after twirl, and when The Outsider has himself twirling outwards, Corvo is there to bring him back close. Not wanting to let of this strange yet magnificent creature in his arms, one he had not caught, yet came willingly into his arms. The Outsider for all his fickle and cryptic metaphors, maybe a God, but had the same wants as a human. For he two wanted companionship; something to close up that filling hole of loneliness in his chest. The Void was just as it was called, void, empty, null. Yes, there were many of those dark looking whales that lived in the place, swimming amongst The Outsider as he watched the world from above, but they had lives and families of their own. Which wouldn't keep The Outsider any company, at least not the kind he was looking for.

And somehow, for some strange reason, The Outsider found that company in Corvo.

Opening his eyes after realizing they were closed, Corvo noticed that the dance had come to a halt. The Outsider standing before him, those wicked black eyes staring up to watch his face, a mix of interest and concern on his face as he watched in silence. Corvo had come to learn all of The Outsider’s emotions rather quickly, once the God had opened up to him.

“Shall I take smus to your room? You seem rather exhausted, dearest Corvo.”

Shaking his head, Corvo rested his head on The Outsider’s shoulder, clinging onto that sea salt smell of his as he closed his eyes once more. 

“I don't want you to leave yet.”

He felt The Outsider chuckle quietly, a hand reaching up to pet Corvo’s mess of hair, “My dear raven, I would never leave you, not now, not ever.”

Feeling a shift in the space and air around him, Corvo opened his eyes just a picn to find himself lying on his own bed. The Outsider seated next to him, as Corvo’s head rested in the God's lap, while he ran his finger’s through Corvo’s hair. 

“Sleep now my raven, I will wait until you are asleep before I leave back to The Void.” The Outsider hummed, eyes watching the tired ache for sleep wash over the Royal Protectors features.

Taking hold of The Outsider’s other hand, Corvo pressed a kiss to the palm before holding onto it. His grip firm, but not hard enough to hold him there, for if The Outsider wished to leave he could. Corvo would never hold him down, or burden the God with his deeds, and yet he felt-or knew, that The Outsider wouldn't mind it at all.

“Come back when I wake up, please.” 

“You have work to do Corvo, as you said yourself, you have no time for anything fun.”

“Please…”

Cold lips pressed against the mark on his hand, causing Corvo to gasp at the hot flare of the mark flashing. The hand in his hair coming back to resume petting him, his shoulders slumping as the last if his power is drained from sleep.

“Anything for you, my raven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved!!
> 
> Your Kudos drink the rest of Corvo’s whiskey, and your Comments try and snuggle with Corvo’s sleeping body.


End file.
